


Abruptly in the Night

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con References, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To be fair, I’m a teenager and you showed up naked in my room.” Stiles tried not to move under Derek, knowing that the man still had his erection against his hand and he wanted to ensure that claws stayed out of that part of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please see end notes for details to avoid any triggering but it will spoil the story, sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abruptly in the Night

Stiles woke abruptly from his peaceful sleep when his covers were ripped from his bed. “What the—Derek?” The red, piercing eyes staring at him in the darkness of his room had his heart pounding against his ribcage. He reached over and flicked on a light, allowing him to see better once he blinked a few times and his vision adjusted. 

He wished he had left himself in the dark. Now that he could see Derek, he could see that the man was naked. And hard.

Stiles’ eyes were wide as he dragged his eyes away from Derek’s curving erection back up to those glowing red eyes. “Derek?” The single word was all he could manage past the lump in his throat but he hoped it was enough to get all of his questions and concerns out.

Derek growled low in his throat as he knelt on the bed and gripped Stiles’ ankle, dragging him down towards him. “I can smell you, Stiles, all the time. You reek and I’m sick of it.”

“I don’t understand.” Stiles confessed as he tried to recall if his dad was home or not. If he screamed out now, his dad could have his shotgun and be in his room before things turned bad. The bullets wouldn’t stop Derek, but they’d be enough of a distraction that maybe Stiles could grab the ashwood bat from his closet. It didn’t matter though because by the time Derek had finished dragging Stiles’ body underneath his own, Stiles remembered that his dad was working the late shift and if he screamed no one would hear him. He was on his own.

“Your lust, Stiles, your desire towards me.” Derek accused between gritted teeth. Stiles was happy to note that the teeth were still human and that Derek’s eyes were no longer glowing red. “I can smell how much you want me, how much you want this.” He ducked his head down to Stiles neck and the human tensed all over, expecting a snap of teeth over his jugular. He considered himself lucky that Derek was only inhaling against his skin. “Even now I can smell how much you want me.” Derek murmured as his hand slid down Stiles’ tank to land over his boxers and squeeze his stirring cock as emphasizing his point.

“To be fair, I’m a teenager and you showed up naked in my room.” Stiles tried not to move under Derek, knowing that the man still had his erection against his hand and he wanted to ensure that claws stayed out of that part of his body. 

“You admit it then,” Derek moved his head away from Stiles’ neck to stare into Stiles’ eyes. “You want this.”

Stiles couldn’t look away from Derek’s intense gaze but he managed to shake his head slightly. “No, I don’t.”

“You’re lying,” a small smirk crossed Derek’s features before he sat back on his heels. Before Stiles had the chance to try and move, he felt Derek’s hands ripping off his clothes. Stiles gasped at the sudden chill from the night hit him at being bare and exposed below Derek. Derek’s eyes were thoroughly gazing over his skin, mapping it out like he had plans for every inch of Stiles’ skin. 

“Derek,” Stiles licked his lips and managed to shake his head slightly again. “Please, don’t do this.”

“You’ve been wanting me to do this.” Derek argued.

“Not like this,” Stiles disagreed.

Derek reached out slowly, his hand deliberately stroking up Stiles’ erection. “You want this.” Stiles murmured a negative even as he closed his eyes and shifted his hips into the touch. It wasn’t his fault Derek’s hand felt so good. Stiles’ gasped again, purely by surprise this time, as Derek gently ran his tongue from Stiles’ left thigh up to his neck.

“You want this so badly.” Derek spoke against Stiles’ neck again. “Your body is begging for it.”

“I--”

Stiles didn’t get a chance to protest as Derek finally bit down on Stiles’ neck. It wasn’t hard, his teeth didn’t pierce, but it made Stiles shut up because he knew that the man could bite harder if he wanted.

“Do you have lube?” Derek murmured as he licked over the spot he had bitten. Stiles knew that Derek could feel the way his heart rate increased at those words. “Either you can get your lube for me, or else you’re not going to enjoy what I do next.”

Stiles shuddered before he rolled onto his side and reached blindly under his bed. He normally kept his lube in his drawer but he had been using it earlier that night which meant he had been too tired for clean up. Groping around, he triumphantly found where he had dropped the bottle earlier and held it up for Derek to see. Stiles yelped as Derek rolled him over onto his front and grabbed the lube from his hand.

Eyes wide, Stiles gripped the sheets under him as he looked over his shoulder to watch as Derek popped open the bottle and drizzled some lube over his fingers before gripping Stiles’ cheeks and parting his ass. Derek took a moment to simply stare at the tiny entrance waiting for him before he squeezed some lube directly down Stiles’ crack, making the boy whimper at the contact from the cool liquid.

“Derek,” Stiles begged as Derek traced his fingers through the lube, right over Stiles’ hole. 

"Shut up,” Derek grunted as he focused on pressing a single finger slowly into Stiles. Stiles’ body clenched around him, trying to fight off his sudden intrusion but Derek gripped Stiles’ hip with his free hand to bring him onto his knees and elbows. This angle allowed him to pet at Stiles’ cock as he worked his finger deeper in. 

“Oh shit, Derek, please.” Stiles started to plead again. Derek took his hand off of Stiles’ cock to slap his hand over Stiles’ round ass, making him clench tighter around Derek’s finger as a small shout of surprise left his mouth.

“I said shut up,” Derek growled, smoothing his hand over the sore skin as he pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two. 

Stiles groaned and bowed his head to press his forehead into the sheets. “Shit,” he whispered into the sheets. Derek spanked him again and his whole body jerked. He bit into the sheets to keep quiet then.

“Good,” Derek murmured approvingly as his fingers twisted around in him. His hand finally moved back to Stiles’ cock to stroke him reassuringly again before removing both hands from Stiles. 

Stiles bit down harder into his sheets, trying to not allow his body to tense up while he waited for what came next. He knew it was going to happen even before he felt the head of Derek’s dick press against his hole. He groaned into the sheets as Derek slowly pushed into his body. 

Derek’s hands clamped over Stiles’ hips as he pushed until his balls were pressed against Stiles. One hand edged around Stiles body to take his dwindling erection and stroke it back to attention. “I knew you wanted this. You were begging for it. And now, you’re going to get it.” Derek panted as he rolled his hips, testing out the feel. 

Stiles moaned into the sheets he had clamped around and Derek returned his hand back to Stiles’ hip as he slowly began to pull out of him. His cock head was just about out before he pushed back in with one smooth, easy motion. Stiles wiggled under him, the sheets falling from his mouth to allow him to breathe in deep swallows of air. Derek stopped wasting time after that and began to push in and out of Stiles steadily. 

“You wanted this, you want this,” Derek dug his fingers briefly into Stiles’ skin to hear him hiss out at the bruising pressure. “Tell me how much you want this.” Stiles continued to only moan and breathe underneath him. “Tell me.” Derek demanded with another smack to Stiles’ ass.

“Make up your mind,” Stiles grunted. “Do you want me to talk or not?”

Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ and squeezed his cock hard enough that he got another hiss of pain out of the human. “You’re right, I like you better silent.”

Stiles groaned as Derek thrust his hips harder into him, feeling Derek’s balls slap against his skin. He was going to have bruises on him for days. “You’re fucking crazy.” Stiles muttered even as his back arched.

“Shut up,” Derek spanked him again and Stiles moaned. 

“No, you’re out of luck. I’m talking now.” Stiles deliberately tensed before Derek’s hand struck him again. “Oh, shit, you fucker.” Derek smacked him on one cheek and then the other, making Stiles toss his head back and shout out a loud moan as he came.

Derek echoed the moan after another few thrusts, coming inside of Stiles and falling forward onto his arms. His chest was sweaty and sticking to Stiles’ equally sweaty back as he maneuvered them over onto their sides. “That wasn’t too rough?” Derek asked once he recovered enough breath.

Stiles was still coming down from his orgasm. “No, that was perfect.” Stiles reassured. “You could spank me a little harder next time.”

“I was already leaving hand prints.” Derek argued.

“I know, I can feel them,” Stiles craned his neck to smile over his shoulder at Derek. Derek took the opportunity to press a kiss to Stile’s lips as he finally pulled out.

“You’re going to be feeling them for a while.” Derek smoothed his hand over the redden skin and Stiles hissed slightly.

“I hope so,” he murmured happily as he grabbed Derek’s hand and brought it up his mouth to kiss over the tips of Derek’s fingers. “That was really hot, Derek.”

"Next week, can I tie you up?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I’ll put up more of a fight too.” Stiles suggested. “Maybe a gag too so you don’t have to keep telling me to shut up.”

“No gags,” Derek quickly dismissed. “I want you to be able to use the safe word if you have to.” He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ shoulder blade as he cuddled around the other’s smaller body. “Besides, I get to spank you more if you talk.”

“You could just tie me up and spank me anyways.” Stiles smirked as he felt Derek’s teeth scrape over his neck at the suggestion. He chuckled and closed his eyes. “It’s your choice next week, so feel free to surprise me.” 

“Okay,” Derek licked a small trail of sweat away from Stiles’ shoulder before shifting to pull the covers over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrangements were made beforehand between Derek and Stiles for this rape-fantasy to be played out. They had a safeword set up already. They are in a committed relationship and Stiles is over 18. Everything is a-okay here, folks. I just wanted to make sure no one gets triggered if it can be helped.


End file.
